Deadpool (film)
Deadpool fan poster.jpeg Deadpool is a 2012 film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was originally going to be released in 2011, as all the theatrical posters say, but complications pushed the film to a 2012 release. The film stars Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, who also played the character in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, but this film takes place in a different alternate reality, despite poking fun at the version of Deadpool in X-Men Origins. Plot The film begins in a pre-credits scene, in which Wade Wilson (played by Ryan Reynolds) in street clothes is running arcross a rooftop in an unknown city at night. The scene is narrated by Wade Wilson himself, as are other parts of the movie. Eventually, we see Wade attempts to jump to another rooftop, only to fall, hit the side of the other building, land on a dumpster and get laughed at by a homeless man. At this point, Deadpool narrating explains to us that back then, he became a minor mercenary after his mother died of cancer, his father got drunk and got shot, his step-father left him, and he was kicked out of the United States Army Special Forces for unknown reasons. As Wade gets up from the fall, Deadpool's narration explains that he was called to his doctor's office at night, and that whatever it was for, it couldn't be good. After entering the doctor's office, Wade is told he has inoperable cancer, and he has months to live. Wade storms out of the building and runs home, angry. Waiting for him at his apartment is Vanessa Carlysle, a shapeshifting Mutant who Wade has been secretly living with. She is also Wade's finance. Wade tells her his bad news, and she starts crying and asks him what they'll do. Wade says that she should leave him, saying that she deserves better than him, but Vanessa refuses. Just then, a helicopter flies next to the apartment building, and a man in the helicopter shouts through a megaphone for Wade Wilson to step outside. Wade tells Vanessa to get him his guns. Wade steps outside, confused, but the man in the helicopter tells him that he is Dr. Emrys Killebrew, and he represents a project run by the Canadian government which attempts to create superhuman agents for them, and Wade has been selected for the process. Wade pretends to put his hands behind his head because other men on the helicopter have guns, but he actually pulls two pistols out of holsters strapped to his back and points them at Dr. Killebrew, saying he learned that from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Dr. Killebrew says that he knows about Wade's cancer, and his process is the only way to stop it. Wade hesitates when he sees Vanessa, but accepts his offer, and gets in the helicopter. After the opening credits roll, we see the same helicopter arrive at a building on the side of a small snow-covered mountain in the middle of nowhere in Canada. Everyone exits the helicopter after it lands, and Dr. Killebrew explains to Wade that they are at the laboratory of the Weapon X project called the Hospice, which attempts to recreate the Super Soldier project of the 1940's, as well as using DNA from past Weapon X operatives, which Wade immediately identifies as from Captain America and Wolverine, saying that he reads alot of comic books. Eventually, Wade is strapped to a table in a laboratory, and about 20 needles are pointed at him, controlled by Killebrew and other scientists. After the procedure gives Wade intense pain that makes him want to get up, Wade realizes he now has the ability to instantly heal any wound inflicted on him, when Killebrew stabs him with a knife seemingly out of nowhere. It was a success. Following this, Wade is made the leader of a team of other Weapon X successes that works directly under Dr. Killebrew and the Canadian government composed of Gregory Tarranaton, Garrison Kane (played by WWE wrestler Glen Jacobs, aka Kane, as an in-joke) and Bernard Hoyster, aka Sluggo. Their first mission is to kill a mercenary called T-Ray who is classified as a level 10 Mutant and was caught stealing the indestructible alloy adamantium from Weapon X. T-Ray lives with his wife Mercedes, who doesn't want that life anymore. Upon arriving at T-Ray's small house in Canada, the 4 operatives are ambushed by T-Ray, who is an extremely muscular albino who writes the names of his victims on his back, and crosses them off as he kills them, which he tipically hides with a black trenchcoat. He has also used the stolen adamantium to construct an indestructible sword. T-Ray seemingly kills Sluggo, and cuts off Kane's arms, leaving only Wade and Gregory. Wade desperately knocks T-Ray unconscious using his superhuman strength, while Gregory takes Mercedes hostage. Wade tells him not to kill her, but he killed her anyway, forcing Wade to apparently kill him. After Dr. Killebrew learned that Wade had "betrayed" him, he sent him back to the Weapon X facility, where he captured him and put him in a cell with all the other failed experiments in a place dubbed "the Workshop". While there, Wade was tortured, along with the other prisoners, by Dr. Killebrew with experimental chemicals that perminatly scarred his face, despite his healing factor. Wade's cellmate was Worm, a young former soldier whos face was destroyed, and he was given cybernetic implants. He and Wade would bet in a dead pool on which prisoner would die next. He was the closest thing Wade had to a friend. They, along with the other prisoners, put in therapy sessions with the extremely attractive therapist, Inez Temple, who was actually insane as well. One day, Killebrew's personal enforcer, Ajax (who Wade would constantly taunt by calling him Francis) finally broke into Wade's cell, and began torturing Worm, forcing Wade to mercy kill him. Wade became angry at this and attacked Ajax, which was no use, because his nerves had been removed by Dr. Killebrew, giving him a higher pain tolerance. Wade escaped the Workshop and killed guards along the way, and broke into Dr. Killebrew's office, but found T-Ray choking him and his secratary. Weapon X was now under T-Ray's control. T-Ray released Killebrew and his secratary, Neena Thurman for an opportunity to attack Wade. The fight ended in the weapon storage room, and Wade took an adamantium sword off the wall and slashed it across T-Ray's face, scarring his nose, and buying Wade enough time to steal two adamantium swords and escape in a helicopter. Due to Wade not knowing how to pilot a helicopter, it crashed on the lake between Canada and America. Wade was able to salvage the swords and use a piece of the helicopter's wall as a raft the rest of the way, in a parody of the movie Cast Away, in which the main character was shouting at his soccer ball named Wilson while floating on a raft in the ocean, Wade yells "Wilson! Wilson!!", but then yells "my name is Wade Wilson!! After arriving in the unnamed city in America, Wade robs a Halloween costume store, to get some clothes instead of his Green prison jumpsuit, but ends up wearing a combination of many Marvel Superheroes' costumes. When the police show up to arrest him, he steals their police car, and engages in a high speed chace with other police officers, which end with the officers abandoning their car before it explodes for no reason. Wade drives to his old apartment, and finds Vanessa has left, and a geeky 20-ish year old now lives their. At first Weasel is appalled at Wade's scarred face, but Wade tells him his story and, surprisingly, he believes it, saying he knows a guy who owns a bar called the Hellhouse who used to encounter Weapon X agents as a mercenary. Weasel offers to let Wade live with him until he gets back on his feet. Wade (after putting on real clothes) goes to the Hellhouse and meets the owner, Patch, who, sure enough, is a retired mercenary. The people that typically frequent the Hellhouse are mercenaries looking for work. One such merc begins insulting Wade's scarred face, which prompts Wade to uppercut him so hard he flies through the air. Wade returns to Weasel's apartment, saying that he wants his old life back, and he wants to be a mercenary. Weasel offers to use his smarts to make Wade a costume, and supply him with fire arms. What follows is a montage of them making Wade's Deadpool costume while Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne plays. Then, Wade puts on the costume, straps his swords to his back, and, finally, puts on his mask. He is now Deadpool. Deadpool and Weasel debate whether to parody Saturday Night Fever, or the sidewalk dancing scene from Spider-Man 3 next, or if it's too soon for another montage. They obviously decide, because what follows is another montage which is a parody of the famous opening scene from Saturday Night Fever with Deadpool in full costume confidently walking down the sidewalk, holding a can of paint for some reason, while Stayin Alive by the Bee Gees plays. Next, it shows Dr. Killebrew unveiling that Sluggo, Garrison Kane, and Gregory Tarranaton (now calling himself Slayback) are still alive, and he has already sent Kane out to kill Deadpool. Also, T-Ray writes "Deadpool" on his back. Deadpool's first mission as a mercenary is to Boston, to kill a man called Slayback, and he was hired by anonymous. Apon arriving in Boston, he is ambushed by Slayback. Realizing who he is, Deadpool suspects he has been altered by Killebrew in some way. He was right. Slayback has Deadpool's healing factor, but not his strength, speed, agility, or half his wit. Deadpool rips him in half (literally) in the middle of a street in front of everyone watching. Then, Deadpool rips his head off, and puts each piece of him in a different garbage bag, so he can't reform. Soon, Deadpool returns to his apartment in the unnamed city. Weasel tells him that his next mission is to Britain, to kill a man called Garrison Kane. And, again, he is hired by anonymous. This anonymous guy is obviously Weapon X. When Deadpool is at the airport, there are people staring awkwardly at his costume, and he gets in a fight with a security officer when he says he's not allowed to bring his guns on the plane. While on the plane, Deadpool prank calls the number 867-5309 and asks for Jenny, and the person who answered gets mad and hangs up, and Deadpool bursts out laughing. Deadpool is is told to put his phone away by a flight attendant, but Deadpool starts hitting on her, and she is offended and walks away, and Deadpool keeps laughing. When Deadpool Arrives in Britain, he tracks Garrison Kane down with the help of a blind woman called Blind Al, who used to work for British Intelligence. Deadpool breaks into Kane's apartment and finds him with Vanessa Carlysle in her true blue-skinned form. Deadpool kicks Kane's ass, despite the latter's new cybernetic arms. Deadpool shoots both his arms off, and then stabs Kane with one of his swords, killing him. Then, Deadpool and Vanessa argue, but eventually are about to kiss, when they are interrupted by Blind Al, who wants to come back to America with them. They return to America and Deadpool and Vanessa have sex. Twice. Deadpool gets another assignment from anonymous (Weapon X), through Patch, this time to kill Sluggo in San Diego. In San Diego, Deadpool finds that Sluggo has become a thug, robbing people and shooting people, but is a very powerful gangster, because of his super strength, given to him by Weapon X. Deadpool and Sluggo fight, until they break through a wall, and end up in the middle of San Diego Comic-Con. As fanboys scream and run away, Deadpool turns to the screen and says: "See, I told you this isn't a superhero movie! Where's Stan Lee?" Then, Deadpool's creators run across the screen, and Deadpool says: "Now that's better!" Deadpool eventually kills Sluggo with grenades, but not before rescuing a 20 something year old fanboy dressed in a Hydra agent costume named Bob. Bob offers anything in return to Deadpool, and Deadpool replies "How'd bout a job? I don't know, just get away from me, kid!" So, Deadpool gets Bob a job at the Hellhouse, and as his part-time sidekick. At the Weapon X facility, Dr. Killebrew asks T-Ray why he's wasted all the agents except Ajax, and T-Ray replies "It's all part of the plan..." Next, in New York, Deadpool fights Ajax, and they end up in the Marvel Comics HQ building. It seems like Ajax is going to win, when Bob parachutes in and distracts Ajax, with a poster of Bea Arthur, so Deadpool can rip the cybernetic implant on Ajax's spine which deactivates his nervous system, seemingly killing him. Meanwhile, at the Weapon X facility, T-Ray steals a device developed by Dr. Killebrew which allows it's wearer to teleport at will. Back in Deadpool's apartment, (which he now calls the Deadhut) Deadpool prepares for the final battle by listening to the Rocky theme song while working out, and eating "raw" Chimichangas. His montage is interrupted by Weasel listening to Total Eclipse Of The Heart, saying it calms him. Deadpool and Weasel get in an argument over if it's a Bonnie Tyler, or Meatloaf song, but Deadpool continues his Rocky montage anyway. At the Weapon X facility, Dr. Killebrew finally confronts T-Ray and demands he give him leadership back. T-Ray tells him that he is just a pawn in the plan of his masters, and uses the teleporter to teleport behind Killebrew and stab him, leaving him to die. At the Deadhut, Blind Al says it's already been two and a half hours of the movie, and it's almost time for the climax. After making a climax joke, Deadpool says he already knows that, and if Al doesn't get off his ass, he'll put her in a 'box' full of sharp objects. Patch gives Deadpool an inspirational, but generic speech about being a hero and stuff, and Deadpool is about to try and steal a Goodyear blimp to get to Canada, but suddenly T-Ray teleports there and teleports Deadpool to Canada forcefully, but Vanessa grabs onto Deadpool, so she is teleported too. The three arrive at the Weapon X facility, but T-Ray teleports away, leaving the guards to fight Deadpool and Vanessa. Eventually, Vanessa goes to free the prisoners in the Workshop while Deadpool goes after T-Ray. Vanessa finds Dr. Killebrew's secretary, Neena Thurman monitoring the prisoners, and a fight ensues after Vanessa uses her powers to take the Thurman's form, but she calls her "copycat". Returning to her original blue form, Vanessa wins the fight by knocking her into barrels of black and white chemicals, which were conveniently placed next to her, and calls the secretary a bitch. In the hallways of the laboratory, Deadpool finds a bleeding Dr. Killebrew who begs Deadpool to help him, but Deadpool just shoots him in the head. Then, Vanessa finds Deadpool and absorbs his abilities to help him kill more guards. Soon, T-Ray attacks them, and Vanessa absorbs his energy blasting ability, but T-Ray kills her anyway. Deadpool is angry and attacks T-Ray. A sword fight ensues, which ends up in the middle of a snowy forest, when Inez Temple assists Deadpool by destroying the Weapon X facility in a giant explosion. Then, Deadpool declares the final battle. Deadpool and T-Ray battle each other, and for the first time in the movie, Deadpool doesn't seem to have as much humor. Eventually, T-Ray wins using his teleportation device, and stabs Deadpool with his enchanted sword which negates his healing factor. T-Ray takes off his teleporter, revealing his crossed out victims names on his back. He says he can't wait to cross out Deadpool's name for killing Mercedes, and stealing his identity, claiming that he is the real Wade Wilson. Dark energy crackles around T-Ray as he plans to sell Deadpool's soul to dieties he calls the "Dark Masters". T-Ray asks for Deadpool's last words. Deadpool says "f*** you!", the first time a character swears in the movie, and he pulls the sword out of him, slashes it on T-Ray's back twice, and cuts his head off, but not before saying "Final battle over." Then, Deadpool puts on the teleportation harness and teleports him and Vanessa's body back to the Deadhut, where everyone is sad. Ends with Deadpool teleporting away in a flash of light as he also narrarates: "This is gonna sound cheesy, but: Who am I? I'm Deadpool!" After the first set of end credits roll, we see Deadpool sitting in a comfortable-looking chair, reading the script for this very movie. He tells us to stay tooned after the credits for another scene, but then over dramatically breaks out crying over Vanessa's death, and the end credits roll. The after credits scene shows T-Ray, alive, looking through the debris of the Weapon X facility, going over Dr. Killebrew's burned notes while talking to the 'Dark Masters', and a strange unknown language can be heard answering him. T-Ray finds notes on cybernetics and how to give subjects higher pain tolernace through deactivating their nervous system, and notes on the chemical the secretary was spilled in, labeled 'the Domino effect', and notes on cloning. T-Ray also discovered that most of Killebrew's funding came from a mutant man called the Black Swan, as well as company called Ophera Industries, which T-Ray sets out to find. It then cuts to Deadpool still sitting in his chair, recovering from his dramatic emotional outburst, and says that they just set up more than enough villains to make a sequel, and he wants a sequel so that Vanessa can come back to life to see all the money he just made off this movie. And, then, the film ends. Cast MAIN CAST- Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson/Deadpool Diora Baird as Vanessa Carlysle (Copycat) Jay Baruchel as Jack Hammer/Weasel Jane Lynch as "Blind Al" Althea Anton Yelchin as "Hydra" Bob Jackie Earle Haley as Patch VILLAINS- Roland Kickinger as T-Ray (Wade Wilson?) Martin Mull as Dr. Emrys Killebrew Ray Stevenson as Francis/Ajax Paul Bettany as Gregory Tarranaton/Slayback Glen Jacobs (aka Kane) as Garrison Kane Mark Henry as Bernard Hoyster/Sluggo Charlize Theron as Neema Thurman (Domino) OTHERS- Joseph Gordon Levitt as Worm Sarah Roemer as Inez Temple (Outlaw) Vanessa Ferlito as Mercedes Taglines How do you become insane? A poor man's Avengers... You don't need to be crazy to see this movie, but it helps! Finally...! Guns don't kill people, he kills people! Attention all fanboys!!! Ugh! Another FOX movie...! Sequel A sequel is currently planned, as hinted at by Deadpool at the end of this movie. The planned sequel will have the main cast return, along with a few new villains, as also hinted at by the post credits scene in this film. Category:Movies